Echecs et Victoires
by Louise Malone
Summary: un défi perdu, mais une journée bien remplie...


**_Voici l'OS que j'ai écrit pour le "Holly Shit concours"! Il a terminé 3°! _**

**_Le thème était les couples improbables, donc voici ma vision de Jane et Jasper._**

**_Cet OS a une particularité: il ne reflète que les pensées de Jane, il n'y a aucun dialogue. Dans la réalité, Jane n'a pas prononcé 10 phrases._**

_**Jane PDV**_

Tu crois quoi? Hein Jasper? Que parce que je suis une fille, que je suis petite maigre et que j'ai un sale caractère je peux pas te défoncer la tronche aux échecs?

Tu crois que je suis juste une sale gamine qui a en grande partie grandi dans la rue?

Ben ouais c'est-ce que je suis mais tu vois, j'te l'dis, je peux te battre, même si t'es un intello, même si t'es président du club d'échec.

Oui je peux et j'ai pas peur de le dire de te le dire de le dire à tout le Lycée, je peux battre Jasper Hale aux échecs, et lui montrer, leur montrer à tous ce que peut valoir une fille, ce que peut valoir la petite Jane, avec son jean usé et ses converses trouées.

En public?

Mais no problem Mister! Ou tu veux quand tu veux! Je sais jouer aux échecs c'est pas réservé aux fils à papa comme toi!

Et putain arrête de rire comme ça avec ton pote, avec tes amis, je sais bien que t'en as et pas moi, je sais que t'es populaire, gentil, distingué poli, bon en classe et que moi je suis tout l'inverse, arrête ça me fait mal et on m'a déjà trop fait de mal dans ma vie.

Bien sur que j'ai la trouille, bien sur que j'ai peur mais putain qu'est-ce qu'elle a à venir me prévenir celle-là?

La chérie d'Edward, j'en ai rien à foutre de c'te fille! Pour qui tu te prends, hein Bella Swan?

T'es jolie, t'en intelligente et tu sors avec un mec qui t'adore alors tu crois que ça t'autorise à venir me dire que je devrais me méfier, que « Jazz » est vraiment le meilleur aux échecs, que tu l'as jamais vu être battu par qui que ce soit? Ben j'te le dis ma petite, demain, à 17H00,sur la plus grande plage de la Push, tu le verras mordre la poussière et puis c'est tout!

Ne me touche pas! Ne fais pas la fille gentille qui me prend par l'épaule comme si on était copines parce qu'on est pas copines! Et arrête d'être sympa parce que je sais pas gérer ça! Putain de merde! Holy shit! Voilà et FUCK aussi!

Merde putain Swan tu l'as méritée la baffe aussi, tu sais pas te barrer quand on te le demande?

Ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense? Mais j'ai rien à dire Monsieur le Proviseur, rien, j'ai jamais rien eu à vous dire et c'est pas prêt de changer…

Vous peux me menacer jamais j'ouvrirai la bouche devant vous, jamais…Deux heures de colle pour avoir frappée une élève sans raison. OK. Vous avez rien trouvé d'autre? Quel manque d'imagination…Et arrêtez de me dire que vous faites preuve de clémence en raison de mon passé parce que ma petite main c'est dans votre gueule que vous allez la prendre et allez donc demander à Bella Swan: ma main, elle peut faire très mal.

La nuit a été assez longue, c'est vrai.

J'ai pas mal cogité. Il faut que je gagne, c'est une question d'honneur.

La journée a passé plus lentement encore, avec tous ces gens qui me dévisagent et soit ricanent soit ont l'air impresionés mais nous y voilà.

First Beach, encore plus belle en ces derniers jours de septembre qui sont magnifiques. J'aime cette plage pour une toute autre raison, mais c'est vrai qu'avec cette luminosité, elle est vraiment splendide.

Et je vais t'envoyer au tapis, Jasper Hale.

T'es bon, mais moi je suis coriace.

C'est parti.

Plus d'une heure de jeu, déjà et même pas l'un d'entre nous mit en échec.

Je….Ca devient difficile. Je manque de pratique, c'est évident. Je suis sure que toi tu joue avec tes parents depuis tout petit, hein? Moi j'ai apprit il y a seulement 5 ans, et j'avais déjà 11 ans, avec un éducateur, là voilà la différence!

Mais je peux encore le faire. J'en suis capable.

Je suis coincée là. Fine la tactique, Jasper. Vraiment. Je la connaissais pas, celle-là.

Oh putain mais c'est pas vrai. Il…Je serre les dents et relève la tête.

Il a gagné.

Gagné.

Je les regarde applaudir.

Les autres.

Tes amis, Jasper, ils sont là pour toi.

Moi, j'en ai pas.

Je peux gérer la défaite.

Je peux, j'en suis capable.

Je me lève et hausse les épaules.

Je te regarde bien en face tu vois et je sais que je maitrise ma voix en te disant que tu es le meilleur.

Je prends mon sac à dos , je j'attrape mes converses par leurs lacets et je m'en vais.

Je te vois serrer la petite Alice contre toi. Veinarde, la gamine.

J'essaye de ne pas marcher trop vite pour ne pas donner l'impression que je m'enfuis.

Mais pourquoi ils essayent tous de me retenir?

Ils veulent se foutre de ma gueule ou quoi?

Pourquoi Emmett me passe la main dans les cheveux en me disant que rien de tout ça n'est grave et que j'ai qu'à m'asseoir là et qu'on va prendre un peu de bon temps? Il est pas sérieux, c'est pas possible?

Je peux pas. Je peux les gérer tous, je peux regarder te regarder ,Jasper, taquiner la petite Alice qui te vénère, mais ça tu le sais déjà, je peux même supporter la présence de Bella, mais je peux pas supporter son regard à lui.

Lui, là-bas qui m'a vue perdre, il était là et je sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu imaginer un jour, je sais ce que je vais faire par contre, je vais l'éviter, jamais plus de ma vie je ne viendrai ici, jamais plus, et je ne croiserai plus son chemin, c'est le seul moyen pour arrêter d'avoir mal.

Alors je dis à Emmett que je dois y aller, qu'on m'attend. C'est pas vrai. Personne ne m'attend.

Je cours vers la route, du sable plein les pieds, c'est une belle fin d'après-midi mais à présent je m'en fiche.

Oh putain Jacob, t'es un chieur tu le sais ça?

Non je veux pas que tu me ramènes, oui je sais que c'est loin, oui je sais que j'en ai pour des heures et je t'emmerde.

Voilà c'est ça hausse les épaules et va rejoindre tes potes, moi je veux juste partir.

Mes yeux brulent et ma gorge est tellement serrée que j'ai du mal à respirer mais je dois continuer.

Marcher.

J'ai perdu tout à l'heure, aux échecs, et à présent je perds face à moi-même. Je ne veux pas pleurer mais les larmes coulent toutes seules.

Je serre les dents et me mords l'intérieur de la joue mais peine perdue.

Je pleure.

Putain…HOLY SHIT!

Je chiale même, comme…Comme ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des années.

Comment je vais aller au Lycée, moi, lundi, après avoir perdu devant tout le monde?

Comment on va me traiter? Combien de temps ils vont se foutre de moi? Qui je vais devoir frapper?

Je commence à fatiguer, alors que j'ai encore de kilomètres à parcourir.

Une voiture s'arrête à ma hauteur.

Tiens donc, c'est toi Jasper, avec ta BMW de fils à papa.

Je passe ma main d'un revers sur le visage, pour essayer de cacher mes larmes.

Je presse le pas et tourne la tête.

Mais tu es un emmerdeur jusqu'au bout et te voilà à mes côtés…

Putain non, je veux pas que tu me ramènes.

Tu as vu mes larmes, tu mérites la mort pour ça tu le sais ça?

Non tu le sais pas …

Je cours presque, mais tu ne laches pas l'affaire…Tu voudrais pas te taire un peu? J'accélère encore et ne regarde plus mes pieds.

Aie…Putain de merde…Oui j'ai mal! Bien sur que j'ai mal gros malin! Je viens de m'étaler de tout mon long sur du goudron alors FORCEMENT j'ai mal!

Putain mais pose moi!

Rien à faire avec toi hein? Et après on dira que c'est moi qui suis têtue! Je déteste que tu me portes tu l'as pas comprit? C'est pour ça que je te tire les cheveux tu crois quoi abruti?

HE!

Lâche moi! POSE MOI!

Ne me porte pas comme un sac à patates!

Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie mais je serre les dents.

Elle est belle ta voiture Jasper mais j'aurais pas voulu le savoir…

J'ai pas perdu ce coup-ci.

C'est toi qui m'a forcée à y monter, pas moi qui ai accepté…

Je suis fatiguée. J'aime bien le ronronnement du moteur.

Mais ou on va?

PUTAIN TU M'AMENES OU ?

Je m'en fou de mon genou, j'en ai rien à secouer qu'il saigne, ramène moi CHEZ MOI!

Mais j'ai beau râler comme un putois tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête hein!

Je me démène tu vois, pour bien te montrer que je ne veux PAS entrer chez toi!

J'en ai rien à faire de ton pansement et de ton désinfectant!

Ouais bon en fait je suis plutôt curieuse de voir comment est ta baraque.

Mais je veux pas que tu t'en doutes…

Ouais, c'est grand et beau…

Mais je vais faire la gueule.

Tu comptes me poser à un moment ou à un autre?

Putain, t'es quand même vachement mignon, Jasper Hale…Moins que l'autre, bien sur, mais super beau quand même.

Pourquoi t'es doux et gentil comme ça? Je suis pas habitué à ça, moi…

Je suis fatiguée.

Aie, putain ça pique ton truc!

Et arrêtes de sourire comme ça, oui j'ai sursauté, merde…C'est pas ma faute si ça pique quand même! T'as été infirmière dans une vie antérieure ou quoi?

Merci pour le pansement, tu me ramènes ou quoi maintenant?

Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'il fait celui-là?

J'arrive pas à le croire! Jasper Hale qui me caresse la joue…Il est devenu complètement fou ou quoi?

Je…Mais…Oh…C'est…Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il m'embrasse.

Merde alors.

Holy Shit!

Je sais même pas quoi faire.

Son baiser est doux en plus. Le genre auquel personne ne peut résister.

Même pas moi.

Ses lèvres sont d'une infinie douceur, et quand sa langue caresse la mienne j'ouvre tout grand la bouche pour lui permettre de m'embrasser comme il le veut.

Ca me brule. Ca me donne envie de me coller contre lui.

J'ai envie de me laisser aller contre son torse, tellement envie.

Et c'est ça qui me réveille, en fin de compte.

Je m'oblige à rompre le baiser.

Il a l'air surpris.

Ben oui tu vois, je suis vraiment qu'une sale punaise.

Oui, c'est-ce que je pense. Ne fais pas cette tête là, l'air outragé ça te va pas, laisse ça à Rosalie!

OUI JASPER JE PENSE QUE TU AS DU FAIRE UN PARI AVEC EMMETT OU UN TRUC DEBILE DANS LE GENRE POUR M'EMBRASSER MOI!

Il t'en faut pas beaucoup pour te mettre en colère, dis donc…

C'est bon, arrête de râler, on dirait un putois en colère.

Je te prends pour ce que je veux d'abord. Si je veux te prendre pour un salaud, je te prends pour un salaud, c'est clair?

Putain, t'es têtu toi…

Oh merde, comment je fais pour résister à ça moi?

C'est trop bon d'être serrée, et embrassée comme ça…

Et ses grands mains chaudes qui naviguent de ma mâchoire à ma nuque…J suis pas de bois moi! Ca fait du bien…

Euh là mon vieux je te préviens, si tu veux tripoter mes seins tu vas être déçu, j'ai pas grand-chose, le minimum syndical, on va dire…

Ouais ben ça a pas l'air de le déranger…

En tous cas, il sait y faire.

Je dois avoir l'air maline moi, assise sur le plan de travail d'une cuisine, avec à côté de moi un paquet de coton et du désinfectant, mon jean déchiré qui laisse voir un pansement, avec le tee shirt soulevé, le soutif baissé et un grand blond immense baissé sur moi pour téter mes seins…

En tous cas, c'est incroyablement bon.

Putain c'est une manie chez toi Jasper de me porter comme un sac à patates?

Et tu vas vite en plus, j'ai la trouille moi dans les escaliers.

Oui, ça c'est ta chambre, j'avais comprit merci.

T'es cool comme mec, et ta chambre te ressemble.

Même si ça se voit encore plus que t'es bourré de fric…

Oh doucement t'es lourd, tu vas m'écraser!

Ca c'est…Oh, ouais je vois…Ta queue est sacrément gonflée.

Ca fait drôle contre mon ventre et ce qui fait encore plus drôle c'est que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Je réponds à tes baisers sans pouvoir me contrôler, pareil pour mes mains; c'est pas moi qui ait décidé de caresser tes boucles dans ton cou et tes épaules , alors ne m'en veux pas!

Ben oui je suis d'accord pour continuer et non je ne suis pas vierge.

Je te mens mais tu ne t'en doutes même pas. Je sais sacrément bien mentir!

T'as même l'air un peu déçu, malgré ton sourire de tout gentil mignon garçon.

Avec un peu de chance, tu t'apercevras pas que je t'ai raconté des craques.

Bon, le mieux c'est sans doute de te laisser faire. Tu as l'air déterminé, autant que tu as l'air d'en avoir envie.

Mon tee shirt est le premier à virer, puis mon soutif.

Marrant, t'as l'air de pas pouvoir te passer de mes seins. C'est chouette de te voir et te sentir les caresser et les sucer, les téter comme ça. C'est doux et brulant en même temps. Ca fait bruler mon ventre.

J'aime bien comme tu frottes nos bas ventre l'un contre l'autre, c'est vraiment chaud.

Je crois que j'ai mouillé ma culotte…

Par contre, j'ai presque envie de paniquer là…Ouais parce que te sentir te frotter contre mon ventre c'est super agréable mais là…Oui j'ai la trouille.

Parce que ça me parait bien grand et gros? Même si je le vois pas encore et que je le sens juste qu'à travers le jean et le boxer. Je prends l'air habitué, malgré mon cœur qui menace de sortir de ma poitrine.

C'est pas possible, je me trompe…Ca peut pas être…Ca?

Hein? Euh, oui, je soulève les hanches pour t'aider à enlever mon jean.

J'aime bien quand tu joues avec l'élastique de ma culotte!

C'est à la fois marrant et érotique.

OH! Oh oh! Ma culotte est à terre, pile poil entre mes converses…

Hem.

Je dois pas me trahir alors limite je vais siffloter, tiens.

En tous cas, je réussis à ne pas cacher ma petite chatte de mes mains.

Elle a l 'air de te plaire, au moins autant que me seins.

En tous cas, tu l'embrasses, et je suis sure que je concurrence Bella Swan, niveau rougeur, là…

Je crois que je dois un peu participer, sinon tu vas comprendre que je l'ai jamais fait: t'es un garçon plutôt futé. Je vais commencer par te virer ton tee shirt. En plus je suis à poil et toi t'es complétement habillé: c'est pas juste.

Hé! T'es bien musclé dis donc! J'adore ça!

Mmmhhh…C'est quand même vachement agréable d'être comme ça, nos poitrines nues qui se frôlent et se collent l'une à l'autre.

Mon ventre est en feu à présent, et je pense que tu dois être dans le même état, vu que tu accélères les choses.

Je fais la moue, parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou, à présent que tu es aussi nu que moi.

Je suis pas une oie blanche non plus, je sais ce que c'est qu'un pénis mais bon, de visu et en action, euh…

Ouahouh, quoi…

Je le touche. Roh, c'est marrant comme la peau en est douce, alors qu'il est hyper tendu et dur comme du roc.

Pourquoi faut que j'arrête de te toucher? Ah…Ok…T'as faillit venir! Je suis plutôt fière de moi.

Euh ,un préservatif, déjà? J'ai le droit de paniquer, moi là?

Mais pourquoi je t'ai dit que je suis pas vierge déjà?

Je sais plus.

Je te regarde le dérouler sur ta queue, et ça te fait pas dégonfler hein. Dire que je vais avoir ça, tout ça, à l'intérieur de moi. C'est possible, seulement? Bon en même temps, je suis un peu là pour ça et toi aussi. Surtout toi, en fait…

Argh! Tu recommences avec ça!

Oh là! C'est bon! OH OUIIIIIII!

Tiens pour une fois t'entendre rire ne m'énerve pas. Parce que tu ris de voir à quel point j'aime comme tu caresses et lèche ma minette.

Alors c'est pas pareil.

Ouch…On dirait que ça se précise, là…

Tu prends drôlement de la place entre mes cuisses.

Oui je les écarte… Comment ça plus? HEY! Pas tant! Si?

Bon.

Oh oui, embrasse moi encore!

Jane, ne te crispe pas. Il va entrer, sourie et prends l'air de celle qui a fait ça mille fois, au moins il t'a pas fait sucer sa queue et

AAAIIIEEE !

Oui, putain de merde!

HOLY SHIT!

Oui j'ai mal! AAAAAAAAAAAh! BEN OUI J'AI MAL!

Oui je saigne oui je t'ai menti abruti! EVIDEMENT QUE J'ETAIS VIERGE!

Tu crois quoi, franchement?

Non je pleure pas! J'ai mal, c'est tout.

Mais je le sais pas pourquoi je t'ai menti, sans doute parce qu'à force de mentir je le fais sans même le vouloir!

Ouah! Mais ça fait mal quand tu bouges! C'est bon, panique pas! C'est moi qui ai mal, pas toi andouille!

Ok, vas-y doucement…

Mmh…Ouais c'est pas mal comme ça. Ca brule encore un peu et c'est vraiment très gros mais…C'est bon aussi…

C'est bizarre mais de s'embrasser à pleine bouche comme on le fait en ce moment, ça aide vachement à ce que tu entres et sortes de moi…

Et que tu caresses mes seins ça aide encore plus…

Attends, je veux voir…

Oh c'est impressionnant! Je m'étais pas rendue compte que tu rentrais aussi loin

Non j'ai pas peur! C'est bon, je suis pas une idiote ok?

Et puis d'abord arrête de m'appeler petit chou.

Ou pupuce.

Ou…Euh, oui bon d'accord tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux mais continue d'aller vite comme ça…

Oh là oui! C'est bon! J'adore quand ton ventre tape sur ma minette comme ça.

Encore…Encooooore!

Hé! Ca va trop vite là! C'est trop fort! Merde tu m'entends plus ou quoi?

Aaaah!

Ah OK, tu y es arrivé. C'est bon j'ai comprit.

Le préservatif a tenu le coup?

Ouf!

Bon ben c'est fini, on fait quoi maintenant?

Visiblement, tu es en mode câlins.

C'est plutôt cool d'être dans tes bras et que tu me fasses des bisous dans le cou, mais j'ai pas spécialement l'habitude, alors je suis censée faire quoi, moi?

Bon, je vais te gratouiller la nuque, si tu es comme mon chat tu devrais aimer ça.

Ben tu es comme mon chat, c'est cool!

Hé, on va ou là? A la salle de bain, OK.

Tu vas pas me laver toi-même quand même?

Tu y tiens? Ca te fait plaisir?

Bon…

C'est vrai que c'est plutôt sympa, et puis tu es doux…

C'est gentleman de rattacher le soutien gorge de la fille qu'on vient de dépuceler? Ben on dirait que pour Jasper Hale la réponse est oui.

En même temps, hein, c'est Jasper Hale.

T'es chou, tu m'offres des cookies et un verre de lait! Tu vas pas me tapoter la tête en me disant que je suis mignonne aussi?

Bon, ben on repart. J'aime bien ta voiture, mais ça, je vais pas te le dire. J'arrive plus à te faire la tronche. Les cookies y sont pour beaucoup. Si, si, j'te jure.

La baise c'est une chose, mais la gentillesse gratuite ça me touche, même si je voudrais pas.

Mais, ou on va?

PUTAIN JASPER HALE OU ON VA?

On…On retourne à la Push là?

Et enlève ce sourire de ta belle petite gueule ou sinon je vais te le faire passer moi!

Non je panique pas! J'ai paniqué quand tu m'as pénétrée, ça oui! Mais là je suis furieuse c'est pas pareil!

Et OUI je pleure parce que je suis en colère

Je veux pas le voir…

Oui je sais que tu es amoureux d'Alice et qu'elle t'aime aussi. Bien sur que je le sais, qu'elle a que 13 ans et demi et que du coup tu attends qu'elle grandisse un peu avant d'en faire ta petite amie. Je vois pas le rapport avec moi, ni surtout avec le fait de retourner à la Push!

HEIN?

Tu…tu sais que je l'aime!

Comment tu sais ça? Qui te l'a dit?

MOI? Parce que mon attitude est claire comme l'eau?

Non mais c'est bon arrête tout là! JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI!

Comment ça lui aussi? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord?

Il le montre lui aussi?

C'est débile! Pourquoi il serait amoureux de moi, hein?

Je suis petite, maigre, je suis une chieuse finie, je suis agressive et bagarreuse et je suis incapable d'être sympa, ALORS POURQUOI EST CE QU'IL M'AIMERAIT HEIN?

Parce que je suis jolie, têtue, qu'il adore mon caractère de cochon et qu'il me trouve adorable? Tu te fous de moi là?

T'as de la chance de conduire parce que sans ça j' te pète toutes les dents!

IL TE L'A DIT?

Non je panique pas! Pas du tout! Essayer de sauter en marche de la voiture ne signifie pas paniquer, pas pour moi en tous cas

Non mais c'est bon, arrête de me tenir les mains et ramène moi chez moi!

Si tu savais que j'aime Seth, et que tu crois que lui m'aime aussi, alors pourquoi t'as couché avec moi?

Parce que t'en avais envie.

Oui, c'est une assez bonne raison.

Et que tu pensais que moi aussi j'en avais envie et que tu ne pensais vraiment pas, vu mon passé, que j'étais vierge.

Bon. Je suis à la fois transparente et une excellente menteuse.

Oui je pleure. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Oui aujourd'hui j'ai perdu aux échecs, j'ai été dépucelée , j'ai apprit que tu sais que je suis amoureuse de Seth , j'ai pleuré deux fois et j'ai 16 ans.

Oui, c'est mon anniversaire. Ne fais pas cette tête là, oui j'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui, c'est quand même un peu pour ça que j'ai dit oui. Etre déflorée le jour de ses 16 ans, ça a de le gueule, non?

Non je descendrai pas de la voiture.

Si tu veux me faire descendre de force, je te jure que je t'arrache les yeux.

Ouais c'est ça, casse toi, va rejoindre Alice.

Si elle flippe, dans quelques années, je la rassurerai: t'es gentil et doux, même quand tu sais pas que la fille est vierge et même quand t'es pas amoureux. Alors avec elle, tu seras pire qu'un bisounours.

Tiens, je pleure encore. Troisième fois. Ma gorge serrée me fait mal, mon vagin aussi. Mais j'ai surtout mal au cœur.

Je sursaute comme une folle parce que la portière s'ouvre.

Oh.

Seth.

Ah j'ai l'air maline là, en larmes, recroquevillée dans une voiture de luxe dans laquelle je dois avoir l'air aussi à ma place qu'un poisson rouge au milieu du Sahara.

Non je te regarde pas.

J'te parle pas non plus.

Oh.

Par contre je veux bien t'embrasser.

Oh c'est…Ouah.

T'embrasse bien, Seth. Pas du tout de la même manière que Jazz, c'est différent mais encore meilleur.

Sans doute parce que tu me dis à l'oreille que tu m'aimes.

Ca a beau faire un sacré ramdam dans mon ventre et dans ma poitrine, j'ai beau rire et pleurer en même temps quand tu me le dis et me le répètes, compte pas sur moi pour te le dire en retour, je suis pas capable de ça.

Il va falloir que tu te contentes de mon regard, des mes baisers et de mes caresses dans ta tignasse aussi brune que la mienne est blonde.

Et surtout du fait que je te laisse me tirer par la main jusqu'aux autres, sur la plage.

Je les regarde pas, mais je te tiens la main et je m'installe entre tes jambes, sur le sable.

Je sursaute quand ils me chantent tous « Joyeux anniversaire »

Je foudroie du regard Jasper, qui a Alice sur les genoux. Mais il se contente de me répondre d'un clin d'œil.

Je me pelotonne contre ton torse. Je suis fatiguée. Mais je suis bien.

Je ne bougerais de tes bras pour rien au monde.


End file.
